Why?
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Cora wants to know why her uncle trusts Stiles so much. When she finds out she doesn't like it that much. Some evil force is lurking in Beacon hills.
1. Chapter 1

An: Hello, so here's the thing, I've been so pleased with all the support that, I'll be taking original characters from you guys for my stories "Mate what now" and "Meet the hales." So if you guys have a good character idea for either one of these stories I'll be taking 3 of my favorites for each story. Thank you so much for your support. Also you will get credit for the characters that you created. I'll also take any and all requests for teen wolf or glee fan fiction ideas.

Summary: Cora wants to know why her uncle trusts Stiles so much. When she finds out she doesn't like it that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.

Why?

Cora

Why does he trust that teenage so easily? I mean I've wanted to tear him apart a few times like yesterday. "You did what!" I growled at him.

"I saved Ethan from killing himself." Stiles said, standing his ground.

"Why he's working for the enemy!" I said, charging at him. The second I had him up against one of the wall in my uncle's apartment, I was torn off by Peter.

"Calm down, Cora." Peter said, "Beating up Stiles isn't going to help. I'm sure he had a reason." He then walked over to Stiles and patted him on the shoulder.

"Not really no. I didn't have a reason." Stiles said, I growled again. "But, he did tell me some of their plans."

"See Cora he can be useful. What did he say?" Peter asked.

"That they're pretty sure that Derek is still alive, but apparently he killed one of their own, so either he joins them or Kali goes after him." Stiles said, staying close to Peter, who still had his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Derek's alive?" I asked, right then Stiles gets a call.

"Hello?" Stiles said, a look of shock on his face. "Ms. Blake? What's wrong?"

There was a pause before Stiles hung up and whispered into Peter's ear who nodded and Stiles left. "Derek is alive. That was Stiles' teacher apparently Derek went to her and she panicked after he pasted out for the second time and Stiles was down in his phone as an Emergency contact so she called him so he's going to see if Derek is ok." Peter said.

"Then we should go with him." I said, going to follow him.

"No, he said that he'll come back and get us when he knows more about Derek's condition." Peter said.

"Why, do you trust him so much?" I asked, I was confused at the sad look that crossed over my uncle's face for about a second before going back to his normal steely look.

"You're too young to understand." He said, "Just believe me, he wouldn't say anything that he didn't mean."

"Why don't you try to explain it to me, who knows maybe I'll learn something new." I said, crossing over to him.

"Fine," he said, leading me over to a black couch in his living room. "What do you know about mates?"

"I know that you can't chose who you mate with." I said, confused about what that had to do with anything.

"Well that's more then what Scott knew when he came to me about his sudden attraction to Isaac. A mate is a werewolves soul mate their other half. Without them they can't survive. It brings a whole new meaning to the term I can't live without you." Peter chuckled, running a hand through his light brown eyes. "Finding your mate can be a wonderful thing, but, it can also be one of the worst."

"I'm confused, what does mates have to do with why you trust Stiles unless, no." I said, "Stiles is you mate isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, he is." He told me, that sad look coming over his face again.

"Have you told him?" I asked. He nodded. "How did he take it?"

"Not very well, he turned me down." Peter said, tears coming down his face.

"That's why you haven't gotten any stronger, because your dying." I said, trying to fight back my own tears because if I start crying then that won't help Uncle Peter. "Did you tell him, that you will die?"

"No, I didn't want him to be with me because of that." Peter said.

"You don't have a choice. I'm going to talk to Stiles." I said, standing up only to be pulled back onto the couch.

"Please, don't. He doesn't want me, we can't force him." Peter said, it was killing me on the inside to see my uncle so broken down.

"I'm not going to just sit here and watch you die, when there's something I can do about it." I said, getting back up, when he grabbed my arm I gently pulled it back, "I'm not going to talk to Stiles ok. I just need some time to think." I then left right when Stiles was coming back from Derek's.

"Hey Cora, um, Derek's fine. You can go see him if you want to." He told me. "I'll just go tell Peter then leave."

"Ok, thank you Stiles." I said, walking away. I walked to Derek's loft, when I got there I opened the door and saw a women who I assumed to be Stiles' teacher, asleep on the couch. "Derek?"

"Cora." He said, from next to the window.

I ran to him, and cried into his chest as he held me. I couldn't believe that I just got my uncle back and now he's dying, and now my brother who I thought was dead was holding me in his arms. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, Cora, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad to see that your alive." I said. "Any way I'm going to stay with uncle Peter for awhile."

"Umm, ok. Did I do something?" He asked.

"No, I just haven't seen my uncle for awhile, and I would like to get to know him again." I lied, the real reason being that I want to be there for him, while he's going threw this.

"Ok, so I guess that you'll be leaving now." Derek said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Derek." I said, leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Here is chapter 2 of "why?" I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I want to thank you all for your continued support. I'm always trying to come up with Fan Fictions that you will enjoy. Again, thank you for your support, if there is anyway I can help you guys let me know.

Peter

Not too long after Cora left, Stiles came back in. "I don' t know if you heard me tell Cora but, Derek is fine and you can see him if you want." He said, going to leave.

"Wait, Stiles." I said.

"Yeah, Peter?" He asked.

"Have you changed your mind?" I asked.

"About what Peter?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "About being my mate?" I asked.

He looked at me, and sighed. "Peter," he started. "We've been over this, I can't be your mate."

I tried to fight back my tears as I choked out "I know, but I was hoping..."

"Peter, I haven't changed my mind ok!" He yelled then stormed out.

Dammit, I shouldn't have brought it up, things were just beginning to be normal again, but know he's mad at me.

Cora

On my way back to my uncle's house I thought that I would stop by and see Stiles. When I got to his house I knocked on the door. The sheriff answered the door. "Hello."

"Oh, um. Hi." I said. "I'm Cora, I'm a friend of Stiles. Is he home?"

"Oh, yeah." The sheriff said. "He's up in his room, go up the stairs first door to your right." He moved and let me in.

I walked through the door and went to the stairs, "Thank you Sheriff." I said.

"No problem." He said. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Stiles door.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey, Stiles." I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Umm, sure Cora." He said patting to a spot next to him on his bed.

"Do you know that your my uncle's mate?" I asked.

"You too! Let me guess he asked you to come here didn't he." Stiles said.

"What, no. I just..." I started.

"Leave Cora." He demanded, I opened my mouth to speak, "Now!"

I ran out of his house and to my uncle's house only to find him lying on the couch and crying. "Uncle Peter!" I yelled, running to him. "What's wrong?"

"I t-talked to St-Stiles about ch-changing his mind a-about being m-my mate and he g-got mad and l-left." He choked out.

An: So, what did you guys think of chapter 2? I know it's short but, there's a lot of action coming up, and you will see Peter slowly getting worse and worse. Please read and review. Good of bad I want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3. Here it is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3.

Cora

After crying for a while he got up and went into his room closing the door and locking. I sighed and went to the kitchen to fix something for dinner, when I was done cooking and went to check on uncle peter.

"Hey, Uncle peter." No answer, "umm, dinner is ready." I said, knocking on the door.

"Ok, dear. I'm coming." he said, and I walked back to the kitchen and set two places at the table when I heard a huge crash come from the hallway, I ran to the hallway and saw my uncle lying on the floor trying to get back up but failing.

"Uncle Peter! What happened?" I asked, rushing to his side and helping him up.

"My body has started to shut down. It's just part of what happens when you're rejected by your mate." He said, using me to help him walk into the small dinning room, I sat him down in one of the chairs and turned to him.

"I'm calling Stiles." I said. Peter shook his head, and I lifted a hand up. "Maybe just being around him will help give you some of your strength back. Now eat while I go call him." I went into the kitchen, grabbed the home phone and called Stiles.

"Hello?" Stiles said, when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Stiles it's Cora." I said.

"Look, Leave me alone." He said.

"No, wait, Stiles please we need your help." I begged.

"Fine, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Peter he can hardly stand and I don't know what to do." I said, this way I can test my theory without upsetting Stiles.

"Ok, I'll be right there." He said.

"Oh, and Stiles." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for slamming you against the wall, and bugging you about the mate thing." I told.

"It's ok, Cora. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll see you guys soon." Stiles said, before hanging up.

"Ok, uncle Peter." I said, as I entered the dinning. "Stiles will be right here. Are you sure you don't want to tell him everything about mates?"

"Yes, Cora. I'm sure." He said. "Can you help me to the couch please?"

"Of course." I said, helping him to his feet and leading him to the couch in the living room. We sat in silence until there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to answer the door.

"Hi, Stiles. Thank you for coming." I said, letting him in.

"Yeah, so where is Peter?" He asked.

"In the living room follow me." I told him, "Uncle Peter, Stiles is here."

"I know, I can see him. Hi Stiles, I'm sorry about earlier." Peter said.

"That's ok Peter. So what seems to be the problem?" Stiles asked.

"I can't balance myself, when I stand up I fall down." Peter said, reaching his hand out to Stiles'.

I wasn't surprised when Stiles shook his head and I let out a growl at the whimper my uncle let out. "That's not helping Stiles. Please just take his hand. Please?" I asked.

"I knew it. This was just a trick..." Stiles started.

"I'm dying, Stiles." Peter said.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

"It happens when, a werewolves mate rejects them." I said, knowing that my Uncle wouldn't be able to get it out.

"Peter, why didn't you tell me." Stiles said.

"I wanted you to have a choice, and you still do." Peter said.

"Look Stiles, I think that just by holding Uncle Peter's hand, you can help him." I said.

"Look I really need to think about this." Stiles said, sitting next to Peter who scooted closer to Stiles so that their legs were touching.

"I understand Stiles." Peter said. He tried to get up and walk away but, fell again, but Stiles caught him before he could hit the ground. "Thank you."

"Here I'll take him Stiles." I said, walking over and placing my uncle's arm around my shoulders and leading him to his room, while Stiles left.

Stiles

He's dying I can't believe he didn't tell that, this changes every thing. If I don't accept him he will die, but, although if I accept him, I'm doomed to live the rest of my life with Peter Hale. I really don't know what to do, well that's not true I know what I should do, but, I just can't bare the thought of being bound to someone who has killed so many people.

I care about Derek's pack though and Peter is apart of that pack, plus the fact that he his uncle and Cora looked so heart-broken at the fact that her uncle wasn't dying, and it was my fault. That's it, I'm going back, I know what I have to do.

I knocked on Peter's door and waited for Cora to answer it. "Stiles?" She said. "What are doing back so fast."

"Where's Peter?" I asked, ignoring her question completely.

"He's in his room." She said. "Now, why are you here?"

"To help him. To become his mate. Take you pick." I said, not expecting Cora to hug me.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I'll show you to Peter's room." She said, I followed her down the short hallway to a door at the end of the hall. "There it is. Thank you, again Stiles."

I took a breath and went into the room, and was welcomed by the sight of Peter sleeping on his side. I sighed before taking off my shoes and jacket and lying down on the bed next to Peter, who woke up.

"Stiles?" He asked.

"I explain in the morning go to sleep now." I said, closing my eyes, I felt Peter drape his arm over my waist and pull me closer to him. I shifted uncomfortably before relaxing and going to sleep.

An: Now I know what some of you are thinking why tell Stiles so early, well mostly to kick in his I can't let some one die when I can help instincts. Coming up the alpha pack figures out that Stiles is Peter's mate and go after him. Someone will die soon. Cora gets fed up with Aiden flirting with her. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Wow, this is more popular than I thought it would be, cool.

Peter

I woke up, to find that I didn't dream that Stiles was asleep in my, like my usual dreams, he actually was asleep in my arms, to make sure it was real I pulled him even closer, and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. I got up and went to make Stiles breakfast, to find that Cora was alredy working on it.

"Good morning, Uncle Peter." She said, "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time." I said, "Can I help you with anything?"

"You can set the table." Cora said, handing me three bowls. I grabbed them and set them on the table, setting it so Stiles could sit next to me.

"So, are you glad you told him the truth?" She asked.

"I guess." I said. "But, he still doesn't want me, he's doing it because it's in his nature, also he's doing it for you and Derek, so you don't have to lose your uncle."

"Wow, who knew, that you knew me so well, Peter." Stiles said, sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "Good, morning Cora."

"Good morning Stiles. What kind of cereal do you want?" She asked.

Derek

"Derek, please come down. I'm sure that she didn't leave because she doesn't like you anymore. She said, she wanted to be with her uncle for awhile." Scott said.

Right then Scott's phone went off. "Hello?" He said. There was a slight pause. "No Sheriff I haven't, yeah I'll let know. Ok. Bye."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well aparently, Stiles went out lastnight and never came home." Scott said. "I'll try calling him." Scott, dialed Stiles number and waited. After a while talked into the phone and hung up.

"Did, he anwser?" I asked.

"No, but, I left him a message." Scott said.

"I'll call Peter maybe he knows where he's at." I grabbed my phone and called my uncle.

"Hello?" Cora said.

"Cora, it's Derek." I said.

"Hey, Derek what's up?" She asked.

"Is Stiles with you guys. His dad is feaking out." I said.

"Yeah, he's with us." She said. "I'll tell him to call his dad, oh and uncle Peter wants to talk to you."

"Ok." I said.

"Hey Derek." Peter said.

"Hi, Peter." I said.

"So, you should probally know that I have found a mate." He said.

"Really? That's great." I said, not really caring.

"It's Stiles." He said.

"What!" I yelled. "Is that why he's there. Why didn't you tell me before? That's why Cora is with you, to take care of you because he rejected you at first."

"Yes, well, he has accepted me now, even though he doesn't want me, and I'm fine by the way. I just wanted you to know. Good bye Derek." He said, then hung up.

I turned to Scott who heard everything and he was so mad that the poor arm of my couch will forever have his claw marks in it. "I'm getting Stiles." He growled. "I'm taking him far away from Peter."

"Scott you can't do that. You know what will happen if you do. Peter will die." I said.

"Serves him right. You heard him Derek, Stiles doesn't even want him." Scott said.

"So, what if I took Isaac away from you huh?" I asked. "How would like that."

"I wouldn't." Scott said.

"Right because all the pain that you would feel if you ever lost Isaac would be unbarable, right?" I asked. Scott nodded and I continued. "Do you really want Peter to go through intense pain like that?"

"No, I just, promised myself that I'd keep Stiles safe from all the were wolf stuff, and now he's mated to one." Scott sighed. "Sorry about your couch Derek."

An: So, it's short but hey, look on the bright side, there is Scisaac in this fiction Yay! Anyway, In the next chapter the alphas find out about Stiles being Peter's mate, and someone is going to die. I'll give you some choices and see which one you don't want to die. These are the people who might die: Stiles, Peter, Scott, Isaac. Have with that. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. . Have you thought about who should die? Well don't worry nobody from the list on chapter 4 will die, yet. Still need a female beta for "Mate what now".

Stiles

Once Peter and Cora were done talking on the phone they came back in and sat back down. Cora at the end of the table and Peter next to me. "Um, your dad called Scott. He's looking for you. You should probably call him." Cora said.

"Ok, I'll do that now so he's not too worried about me." I said. I stood up and went to Peter's room, well I guess it's our room now, and called my dad.

"Stiles. Where are you?" My dad asked.

"I'm staying at a friends dad. I'm fine." I said.

"Ok, well. Are you coming home sometime today?" He asked.

"I don't know dad. I have some really important things to do today." I lied, because what was I supposed to say. Hey dad I'm the mate of the werewolf that went around killing people. That would work, not.

"Ok, son. Just be careful, and go to school." He said, "I'll know if you didn't."

"Ok, bye dad." I said, "I love you."

"Love you too, son. I'll see you later." He said. "Oh, and I want to meet this friend your staying with." He then hung up the phone. I sighed and layed back on the bed. I felt the bed dip and looked to see Peter sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm perfect. You know, besides the fact that I have to be with you or else you'll die, and I don't even like you like that." I said.

"Then why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because, Cora and Derek have lost enough family members, don't you think." I said. "Now, I have to go to school." I got up and left Peter there sitting on the bed.

Ethan

I was walking with Aiden when we both stopped when we heard Scott and Isaac talking about mates. "You mean Stiles is Peter mate." Isaac said.

"Yeah." Scott, said.

"Poor Stiles." Isaac said.

I turned to Aiden. "Did you hear that brother?" I asked. He, nodded. "I think we should pay Peter a visit."

"Get him to meet us at his old house." Aiden said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to collect something that will make Peter, make a deal with us." He said, looking at Stiles as he passed by down the hall.

"Ok." I said, he followed Stiles down the hall.

Aiden

I sent a text to Kali before stopping Stiles in the hall. "Hey, Stiles hold up." I called to him.

"What do you want Aiden?" He asked.

"You." I said.

"Funny, now I have to get to class." He said

"Oh you're not going anywhere." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled out of the school before anyone noticed that it was against Stiles will. I threw him into the back of Kali's car and hit him on the head knocking him out.

Peter

"Uncle Peter, I'm going to check on Derek I'll be back soon." Cora said, as she left the apartment. I was finishing the dishes, when I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door to find Deucalion and one of the twins.

"Hello, Peter." Deucalion said.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Just to talk." He said. "Just wanted to know how your mate was doing? What was his name again, oh that's right, Stiles."

"Leave him alone!" I growled.

"Don't worry Peter I don't now where Stiles is." He said.

"I do." The one twin said.

"Really Ethan why don't you tell us where dear Stiles is." Deucalion ordered.

"Aiden's got him tied up in the old Hale house. He wants to make some kind of deal with you Peter." Ethan said.

I growled and ran out of my apartment and ran to get to Stiles.

Stiles

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The Hale house." Aiden said.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well, I need to talk to your mate." Aiden said.

"You must really trust me. To not tie me up." I said, looking around the burnt down old house.

"Yeah, well, I would kill you before you made it out the front door." He told me.

"You, so much as touch him, and I will make you wish you were dead." Peter growled, I never thought I'd be so happy to see Peter in my life.

"I'd like to see you try old man." Aiden said. Peter went to lunge at Aiden but stopped when Aiden pulled me to his chest and put a claw to my throat. "Now, Peter. I'd remember who's in charge here."

"Please, let him go." Peter pleaded. "I'll do what ever you want, just please let him go."

"Hmm, I'll let him go." Aiden said. "but, first you must do something for me."

"Anything." Peter said.

Aiden smiled, and gently stroked my cheek with his claw. I whimpered as the sharp claw made it's way down to my neck. "I want you to kill someone for me."

"Who?" Peter asked.

AN: Ooooh I wonder who it is? There's chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Again it's short, but, I like where I ended it at. I'm working on using cliffhangers, as you can tell. The next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. Oh and I have found a female beta. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Good bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

An: I get that there are Sterek fans reading "Mate, What now." and they might not be happy with my pairings so, to make it up to all you Sterek fans I will help you write or write a Sterek Fan fiction for or with you. Just let me know what you need help with or what you want the story to be about.

Chapter 6. Are you guys ready to find out who is going to get killed by Peter? Ok, so let's get to the story.

Peter

I felt helpless and scared as I stood there watching Aiden holding a claw up to my mate's neck. "Bring the body Peter and then I'll give you your mate back. You have two days, if I don't have the body in two days, it's good bye Stiles and you don't want that do you?" Aiden asked, stroking Stiles neck with his claws.

"No, I'll bring you the body, just don't hurt him." I pleaded.

"Then bring me the body. Good bye Peter." He said, and disappeared deeper into the house with Stiles. I ran, I didn't want to have to kill him, but, I can't lose Stiles, I just can't. When I got to the loft I opened the door.

"Uncle Peter?" Cora asked. "What are you doing here?"

"He has him." I said, looking around for my target.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Stiles, he has Stiles." I whispered.

"Who, has Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Aiden." I said. "I need to get him back. I have no choice I'm sorry." I lunged and pinned Derek to the wall.

Stiles

"Why, him?" I asked, "Why do you want Derek dead?"

"He killed my best friend!" Aiden yelled.

"Ennis." I whispered.

"Yes." He said. "He was the only friend I had, besides Ethan, but, he's so absorbed in Danny that he doesn't care about me." He sat down with his back against one of the wall that was still up in the Hale house.

"Look I'm sorry, Ennis died." I said, sitting down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort.

"That's all that you're going to say." He said. "Not, that's no reason to kill Derek, or try to make a deal to keep him alive."

"Not, really no, I can say those things if you want me too." I said.

"No, that's fine. I like having someone to talk to who doesn't try to question or change the choices I make." Aiden said, laying his head on my shoulder. "Maybe I won't let you go."

Peter

"Uncle Peter stop, please." Cora pleaded.

"I can't. I have to do this." I said, turning back to Derek who was looking hurt and confused at the same time.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"If I kill you and bring Aiden your body he'll let Stiles go." I said, lifting my clawed hand up getting ready to strike. "I'm sorry." I said, before bringing my hand down only to have it caught by Scott.

"What's going on here?" He asked, apparently someone just got here.

"Let go of my arm Scott." I growled, trying to pull lose of Scott's grip.

"Do it, Scott." Derek said, "He needs to do it."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"It's the only way to get Stiles back." Cora explained.

"What happened to Stiles?" Scott asked, still holding onto my wrist.

"Aiden kidnapped Stiles and told Peter that If he killed Derek and delivered his body to him that he would let Stiles go." She explained the situation to Scott.

"If I let go, you will get Stiles back right?" Scott asked.

"Of course." I said, Scott let go of my arm and I lifted it up again and this time brought down and slashed Derek's throat out, killing him. I pick up his body and went to leave.

"Wait, Uncle Peter." Cora said, "I'll come with you."

"No, go home. Stiles and I will be there shortly." I said, leaving a half in tears Cora and a confused Stiles.

An: So, how was it? Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Derek fans if you are mad at me for killing Derek, then in the review type punch and if I get enough I'll find a way to bring Derek back. What do you think about Aiden and Stiles huh? Good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. So, I've been punched a lot in the reviews, even three times by the same person, so Derek will be coming back. Yaaaaaay! So, you can stop punching me, for now.

Stiles

By the time Peter got back, with Derek's dead body hung over his shoulder, Aiden had fallen asleep with his head in my lap from telling me about his childhood.

Peter growled at the sight and Aiden, woke up, and stood up with me in his arms faster than I could blink. Peter threw Derek's limp body on the floor in front of us. Aiden let go of me and walked over to check Derek's pulse. "Good, job, Peter." He said, "How does it feel to be an alpha again?"

"Enough chit chat." Peter said. "Now hold up your end of the deal and let Stiles go."

"You, may go Stiles." He told me, and I ran to Peter, who picked me up and took us back to our apartment. "I'll see at school tomorrow, Stiles!"

Cora

When I got home I was relieved to see Stiles asleep, on the couch, his head resting on Uncle Peter's lap and Peter was running a hand through his hair. "How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine" Peter said, "he's a little freaked out, on the way here he told me that Aiden opened up to him."

"That's weird." I said, "How are you?"

"I just killed my nephew, and saw another alpha cuddle with my mate, I'm just peachy." He said.

"Aiden cuddled with Stiles?" I asked.

"He's going to leave me for someone younger." Peter said.

"Look, Stiles is with you. He's not going to leave you." I told him. "He's not like that."

An: It's short I know I just wanted to get out there that Peter is worried about losing Stiles. I will be updating again today and it will be longer. Oh, and Aiden starts to bother Stiles at school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Stiles

After waking up the next, day again in Peter's arms, I felt a little calmer until I remembered, Derek's dead. Peter killed Derek. I shot out off of the couch, and called Scott.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted into the phone. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him."

"Scott, calm down. Yes, I'm okay. No, he didn't hurt me, and no you won't kill him." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Ok, where are you?" He asked.

"Peter's place. Do you think you could pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Scott hung up, and I went outside to wait for him.

"Leaving so soon?" A dark voice said.

"Umm, yeah my friends picking me up." I told the man, in black.

"You, know your alpha's lucky to have you." He said, he must have talked about Peter.

"Thaanks, I'll tell him you said, that." I said, wishing that Scott would hurry the hell up and get here. The man came closer.

"Very lucky, having a spark in the pack is quite useful." He said.

"Ok, look I don't know who the fuck you are or what you want but, you need to leave me alone." I said, deciding that I would go wait for Scott back in Peter's apartment. I turned around and started to make my way back into the building, when the man grabbed me from behind, and muttered a strange phrase in some weird language and the brown of Peter apartment building turned into the gray concrete wall of a basement of something. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My identity is of no importance now." He said, dragging me to one wall and chaining me there. "As for what I want, I think that would be obvious I want you. My little spark, I'll be back soon, little one." He then disappeared a door in the ceiling of the room.

Scott

When I got to Peter's apartment building, I couldn't see Stiles outside so I went inside. I knocked on Peter's door, and Cora answered the door. "Hey, Scott now is not really a good time, Stiles has gone missing." She said.

"What! No, that can't be, he just called me ten minutes ago and asked me to pick him up." I said, freaking out, I looked around. "Where's Peter?"

"I'm right here." Peter growled. "If Aiden has him, I'm going to rip him apart."

"Look, Peter I have school today, I'll talk to Aiden." I told him. "If he has him, I'll help you tear him apart." Peter nodded and I left to go find Aiden.

When I got to school I saw Aiden leaning against Stiles' locker. "Hey, Scott." He said.

"Where is he, Aiden." I demanded.

"Where is who, Scott." He said.

"Stiles, where is he!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "I let him go after I got what I wanted from Peter."

"So, if you don't have him." I started.

"Who does?" Aiden finished for me.

"Aiden!" Someone yelled. We looked over to see Danny, walking towards us. "Have you seen Ethan? I can't find him, and he won't answer his phone."

"No, I haven't seen him since he went to find you this morning." Aiden said.

Ethan

I separated from my brother and went to find Danny, while my brother went who knows where. Suddenly there was a pain in my neck and I got really dizzy before passing out.

When I got up, I found myself tied to a concrete wall next to Stiles. "Stiles, is that you?" I asked.

"Ethan?" He said, looking up and over at me.

"Yeah, I'll get us out of here." I said, pulling at the chains.

"Struggle all you want, young one." A man in black said, as he came from a door in the ceiling. "Those chains are soaked in wolfsbane."

"What do you want with us." I ordered.

"That's simple. I'm experimenting." He said.

"What are you experimenting?" I asked.

"Whether or not male sparks can have kids." He replied.

"Don't you need a spark for that?" I asked him, afraid of his answer.

"I already have one." He said, going up to Stiles and stroking his cheek.

"Stay away from him!" I yelled.

"Why, do you care?" The man asked. "He's of no importance to you."

"I won't just sit here and watch you rape him!" I yelled.

He laughed and walked so that he was in front of me. "I'm not going to be the one to impregnate him." He said, "You are going to be a good werewolf and do what I say or I'll just have to visit your mate."

"No, I'll do it, just don't hurt Danny." I pleaded.

"Good boy. Now I'll be back once I get a few needed items." The man just left.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?" He asked.

"The chains are burning my wrists a little, but, other than that I'm good." I said.

"What is a spark?" He asked.

An: Tada. Chapter 8. Hopefully this is longer. What do you think should Ethan go through with it or should they be rescued before anything can happen. Punch me for no, and hug me for yes, in the reviews. Please read and review. Good bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. I've been going through the PMs and reviews and this is where we stand so far. I've got 4 punches and 6 hugs. It's still open so don't worry you can still punch and hug me.

Aiden

I was a little nervous going to Peter's house with Scott. Scott knocked on the door and a female beta answered.

"What is he doing here?" She asked.

"Listen Cora, he doesn't have Stiles, besides Ethan is missing too." Scott told the beta, Cora.

"Good, luck convincing Peter that." She said, letting us in. "He's not here, he's trying to pick up a trail on Stiles."

As if on cue, Peter comes through the door. He looks at me and growls. "Where is he?" He demanded.

"I don't know." I told him honestly looking to Scott for help. "But, whoever has Stiles might have Ethan too."

"They took Ethan?" Peter asked, I nodded and he sighed. "We need to find them, before the kidnapper finds out what Stiles is."

"Wait, what is Stiles?" Scott asked.

"He's a spark." I said, " A spark is a supernatural being who with enough

will and power he can move mountain ash or even possibly heal someone."

"Very good, it's also said, that an alpha wolf, could get a spark, male or female, pregnant." Peter said.

"But, that's just a myth, it hasn't been proven." I said.

"So, what if this guy want to test it out." Cora said, looking up at us. "I mean he has a spark and Ethan, who is alpha. That's all he needs."

"We have got to find them, and fast." Peter said.

"Wait, so the mystery guy is using Ethan and Stiles to make babies?" Scott asked.

"He's going to try." I told him.

Stiles

"So wait, I have the ability to will things to move, and I could possibly heal people and get pregnant by an alpha?" I asked Ethan.

"Yes, that is why he took us." Ethan replied.

"Out of all the alphas in Beacon right now why did he choose you?" I asked.

"Because, my little spark, he was alone at the time." The man said, coming back into the room with a brown bag in his hands.

An: There it is, so hopefully you like it, even though it is short, In the next chapter Ethan is given a hard choice, Peter is getting weaker and weaker with each minute that Stiles isn't there and Aiden won't take no for an answer. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Don't forget to hug or punch me in the reviews or you can PM me with you suggestion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The results are in after going through all of my PMs and all the reviews, it's a tie. So, I have decided where to take this story I hope you like what I chose.

Peter

"Uncle Peter you should be resting." Cora said, as I entered the veterinary clinic.

"Look, I'm not going to get any rest until I find Stiles, plus I'm an alpha I need to be here." I said, walking over to the examination table. I placed my hands on the table a little to late, falling to the ground only to be caught by Aiden. "I'm fine." I grabbed hold of the table.

"So, how can I help you three?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"We were hoping that you could clear something up for us." I said, fighting back the feeling to faint.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"Can a male spark get pregnant?" Aiden asked.

"With an alpha yes. It's happened before." Dr. Deaton said. "Why?"

Ethan

Last thing I remember is getting this brown dust blown into my face, after that I woke up unchained and saw Stiles cowering into the wall. I turned around to see the man retreating into the ceiling, "What did you do to me?!" I shouted, the man ignored me and left.

"He said, that it's like Viagra for werewolves." Stiles said. "It takes about five minutes to kick in, soon you will be full out horny and ready to have sex with anything, in this case me."

"No, Stiles." I said, feeling the drug taking effect and trying to fight back the urges. "I won't do that to you."

"You won't have a choice Ethan, no one can hold off those urges forever." Stiles said.

"I can try." I told him.

Peter

The room is spinning so fast that, I can't walk straight. I need to find Stiles though, I won't rest until I find him.

"Uncle Peter will you please at least sit down." Cora said, walking over to help Aiden keep me from falling down again.

"Yes, alpha Hale you need to sit down." Dr. Deaton said, pulling over a chair, I sat down. "Now, why do you want to know about sparks?"

"I'm sure that you know that Stiles is a spark." I said, when he nodded, I continued. "Well, someone else knows it too. They took Stiles along with Ethan."

"So, who ever took Stiles and Ethan wants to make a hybrid." Dr. Deaton said, in a soft whisper.

"What do you mean, by a hybrid?" Cora asked.

"Imagine how powerful a spark is on it's own, the same as an alpha werewolf." Deaton said. "Now, combine that power together you have a very powerful supernatural being on your hands."

"So, I need to find them before that nut job succeeds in his plans." I said, standing up and almost falling again, before catching myself and walking out, with Cora and Aiden following closely behind me.

"Peter, you can't do this on your own. Let me, help you." Aiden said, "This douche has my brother, I need to find him."

"Fine you can help." I said, "Cora, go home and wait for us there."

"What, no I want to help find Stiles." She said.

"This isn't up for discussion, go home." I said, when she didn't move, I looked to her. "Now!" She nodded and ran towards our apartment, while Aiden I went to the forest to try and track down a scent or find a trail that will lead us to where Stiles and Ethan are being held.

Stiles

I watched in fear as the man left me unchained on the floor with a soon to be very horny alpha were wolf. I explained to Ethan what was going on and the last thing I remember him saying before he went to sleep was that he would try to resist the urges he has starting to get.

I woke up to see Ethan sitting on the other side of the small room, looking like he was in pain. "Ethan?" I said, his eyes opened, and all I saw was the ruby red eyes of an alpha.

"Yes, Stiles." He said, looking at me.

"Stupid question, but, are you okay?" I asked, I knew that he wasn't, but, I was hoping that I could take his mind off of the drug, and make it easier for.

"Not really but, I will be." He anwsered.

"Why don't you just give in." I said.

"Because you don't want it." He told me.

"Look, I don't want to be with Peter either, I'm with him because he will die with out me. I'll help you, because you need it." I said, standing up, on weak legs and carefully made my way over to him. "I can tell that you are in pain."

"You would do that for me?" He asked, as I sat down next to him.

"Yes, I would." I said, leaning my head in closer to his.

"You don't know what you're getting into." He said, also moving in closer.

Ethan

"Why don't you show me." Stiles said, I let my guard slip and let the wolf take over, I cemented out lips together and gave into the drug completely. I pushed Stiles down onto the cement floor, and started to remove his clothes, while sucking and biting at his neck.

Stiles whimpered but, I couldn't bring myself to stop. I was too far caught in the effects of the drugs. I ran my hand down the side of his face to his neck and then to his chest, resting on his hip. I undressed myself and pressed myself against Stiles, I gently kissed him, as I lined my self up with his entranced and pushed in.

Peter

"Ahh!" I yelled. We have been searching the forest all night and haven't pick up so much as a hint of Stiles and Ethan.

"Peter, you need to calm down." Aiden said to me, placing my arm over his shoulders to help me steady myself. "We'll find them."

"We've been searching all night, and we haven't found anything." I said, "We've searched the whole forest, we'll regroup tomorrow, and start again."

"Ok," He said. "I'll help you get home."

Ethan

I woke up and felt something warm underneath me. I looked down and saw Stiles. "No," I whispered. "Stiles, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey, do you feel better?" He asked.

"I can't believe you, let me do that." I said, getting off of Stiles. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little at first." He said, sitting up and grabbing his clothes and putting them back on.

"Peter is going to kill me." I said, also putting my clothes on.

"Don't worry I won't let him." He yawned and rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

An: Here it is, I have decided to go with bot of the options, put them together so don't worry Stiles and Peter will be getting romantic and Stiles is not pregnant. Yet. The father is to be announced. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Cora

"Scott we need to find Stiles, now." I told him as he walked into Derek's old loft. "Uncle Peter can't stand or walk on his own. He is really pale, he refuses to eat, and he won't talk to anyone but, Aiden."

"Look, we will find Stiles. It's just going to take some time." Isaac said, standing behind Scott.

"It's been 2 weeks, Isaac!" I shouted.

Scott growled, "Don't yell at him, Cora. He's trying to help."

"And he's made such great progress." I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't have time for this I need to go home." I walked out of the loft and walked home, to check on Peter.

Ethan

Stiles had fallen asleep after the man came in to take a blood sample, when Stiles whimpered I shot up and ran over to him. I set my hand on his side and he opened his eyes, shifting his position so that he was sitting up next to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Peter, you know he can die without me there." He said.

"I know, we'll get out of here ok?" I said. "Aiden's looking for me and I'm pretty sure that Peter, Scott, Isaac, and Cora are looking for you." Suddenly there was a loud pounding on top of the door, before it was kicked in. I got up and got ready to protect Stiles if I needed too.

"Ethan?" A mans voice asked coming down the stairs into the room.

"Aiden!" I said, I helped Stiles stand up and started to help him balance himself.

"I'm fine go to your brother." He said, leaning against the cement wall. I ran to Aiden and told +him about everything that happened.

"So, is Stiles pregnant?" My brother asked.

"I don't know, if he is, I can't tell yet." I told him.

"Well, let's get out of here." Aiden said, "We'll take him to Peter and then to Deaton to see if he can tell."

"Ok, let's go." Stiles said, stepping away from the wall, walking towards us, standing close to my side, I pulled him to my side and we followed Aiden to Peter's apartment.

Peter

I rolled out of bed and forced myself to get up, I can't just sit here, I need to find Stiles. I can't leave him with that maniac. Aiden says that I should trust his brother to keep Stiles safe, I don't trust Ethan but, I do trust Aiden. He's been working non-stop to find Stiles and Ethan, he's followed my requests, and he is thinking of joining my pack, with his brother.

"Peter!" I heard my name called out, and I couldn't believe my ears, it couldn't be, could it?

"Stiles?" I asked.

"Yes, Peter it's me." Stiles said, standing next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and inhaled the scent of my mate.

"Um, guys," Ethan said, staying next to his brother "we should probably get to Deaton's."

"Year, ok." Stiles said, pulling away from the hug. I whimpered and he looked at me. "I'm staying with you Peter." He grabbed my hand and we walked over to Deaton's.

"Why are we going to see Deaton?" I asked. Stiles then flinched and glanced at Ethan.

"I can't tell you." Stiles said, looking over at Ethan again. Ethan sighed, and looked at Stiles then to me.

"There is a chance that Stiles is pregnant with my child." Ethan said, hiding halfway behind his brother.

"What!" I growled. Stiles grip on my hand tightened.

"Look, Peter." Aiden said, "He had no choice."

"Like I believe him!" I yelled.

Stiles whimpered. "Peter, please don't."

"He raped you Stiles!" I yelled.

"No, he didn't." Stiles said, letting go of my hand. "The man who was holding us gave him some form of wolf's bane that made him lose control. Please, calm down."

"Ok, I'm fine." I said. "Lets go." I pulled Stiles to my side, and continued to walk.

Cora

I was halfway home when I got a call from Scott, "Hello?" I said.

"You need to get to Deaton's office now. Aiden and Peter just brought in Stiles and Ethan." He said before hanging up. I turned around and ran for Deatons. When I got there, I instantly knew that something was wrong when I saw that Peter had Ethan up against the wall, Stiles crying in Aiden's arms and Scott, looking even more confused as usual.

"What is going on here!" I shouted.

"Cora, Ethan got Stiles pregnant." Aiden said, rubbing small circles up and down Stiles back to help calm him dow.

"Fuck." I said, "Stiles are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, pulling away from Aiden and placing his hand on Peter's Stiles. "Peter, stop." That's all it took, Peter let go of Ethan, wrapped his arms around Stiles and started crying.

"I'm sorry, Stiles." Peter sobbed.

"It's ok, Peter I'm not mad." Stiles said. "Ethan are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" He answered.

An: Sorry that it's been awhile since I updated, I was on vacation with my family and was banned from the computer, but, I'm back now and I'll be updating a lot more. Anyway, I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Here it is.

An: The man who kidnapped Stiles and Ethan will be reveled in this chapter. Please don't kill me when you find out. Also, there is an oc coming up, his name is Torren. He is human.(For now.)

Stiles

Pregnant. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant with Ethan's child. I spent the next 2 days, sitting on the couch, at Scott's house, with my head in Scott's lap while Ethan and Peter fought. Scott started to rub my stomach, when Deaton and Aiden came in. I was surprised when Aiden set Derek's body down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing up.

"I've read, that a spark can revive the dead." Deaton explained. "I thought that it would be worth a try."

"I can try." I said, "What do I need to do?"

"Stiles, do you remember, what I told you about sparks?" Ethan asked, ignoring Peter's growl.

"Umm, yeah, you said, that with enough will and power I could heal people." I said, looking at Derek's lifeless body, I didn't like it one bit. I missed his glare, and his famous "Shut up Stiles." look. "So, if I will Derek alive enough then there is a chance that he could come back to life?"

"That's the theory, Stiles." Deaton said.

"Ok, I'll try." I said, "Everyone leave."

"Stiles, I don't think you should be alone." Peter said, I sighed and walked over to him, and placed a hand to his cheek.

"I'll be ok." I said, "Plus if this works Derek will be with me."

"Ok, if you need me, I'll be right out side." Peter said, kissing my forehead.

When everyone was out of the house, I knelt on the ground next to Derek. I placed a hand on his chest, and closed my eyes. I brought forth the thought of Derek alive, in front of me and I willed it to happen. I opened my eyes, and looked at Derek, I gasped at the sight of his color returning. "Derek?" I asked.

Derek shot up, and looked around. "Stiles?" He asked, I nodded and he continued. "Are you ok? What happened? If I'm awake how are you here?"

He was starting to panic and I need him to stay calm. "I'm fine Derek. Look, you did, die. Peter killed you, you've been dead for 2 weeks and 2 days." I told him, helping him stand and sit on the couch.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Derek asked, "You smell different?"

I sighed and told Derek everything that had happened the past 2 weeks and 2 days. "Now, the only thing that Ethan and Peter do, is fight." I told him, "I'm tired of it."

"Where are you staying?" Derek asked.

"Right now, I'm still living at Peter's." I said.

"What about your dad?" He asked. "Does he know anything?"

I sighed, "Um, no. He thinks that I need some time to myself." I told Derek.

"How about, you stay with me." He said, standing up and, looking at me.

"Ok. I'll let the others back in." Right when I said that, Cora came running in and jumped on Derek.

"Careful, he'll be weak for awhile." Peter said, coming to stand by my side.

"So, I'll be staying with Derek until, I can find a way to make our situation work." I told, Peter.

"If that is what you need." Peter said, holding my hand.

Ethan just nodded and left with his brother.

Mystery guy

"What do you mean they got away!" My boss, yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said, bowing. "but, the spark is pregnant. I'll get him back."

"I don't just want the spark, bring the alpha back too." He said, "That Ethan kid has potential. I have big plans for those two."

"Yes, Mr. Argent sir." I then backed out of the room and nodded to Mr. Argent's daughter Alison on my way out.

Ethan

Pregnant, Stiles is pregnant, and I'm the father. I can't believe it. I want to be a part of my child's life, but, Peter is being so stubborn and Stiles won't leave Scott's side, so I can't talk to him alone about it, and to top it all off, Derek is back from the dead.

I was walking down the hall of the apartment building we live in to the elevator, when I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy said, he seemed to be 2 years younger than me, he had dark black hair and beautiful gold eyes, but, I could tell that he wasn't a were wolf. Suddenly my whole world melted away, and all I could see was this gorgeous boy. My inner wolf scream "Mate!".

"No, it was my fault I wasn't paying much attention either." I said, trying to keep my emotions at bay. "I'm Ethan."

"Torren." He said.

"Nice to meet you Torren." I said.

"You, too. Look I'm really busy right now, but," he said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pen, and a piece of paper, and wrote something down on it. "give me a call, and maybe we could meet up sometime."

"Yeah, I'll do that." I said taking the piece of paper and forcing myself to leave my mates side. I was really confused about how I was feeling about Torren, mostly be cause I thought that Danny was my mate, but, when I met him the reaction just wasn't as strong as it was when I met Torren today. Torren, my Torren. Until, we meet again, my love.

An: Yes, I'm making Chris Argent the bad guy I'm sorry, I know that he has been helping the were wolves a lot in season 3, but I'm pissed off at him for shocking Isaac with his Taser stick so this is what he gets. I hope that you enjoy this chapter I'm aware that it is short but, I'm running out of ideas, so please bare with me here I will finish it, just have patience. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


End file.
